The Man Of Her Dreams
by MaidofShadow
Summary: "His features, which had been so hard to recall before, now gave her the feeling that she was simply meeting up with a childhood friend whom she hadn't seen in ages. Someone's whose face she'd never really forgotten, it was just in the back of her mind, too far to reach when she hadn't seen them for so long." A girl dreams of Dean before meeting him Set in season 3 Straight!Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New Supernatural multichapter fic here. This is just going to be a short one with a few chapters. It starts set in Fresh Blood, episode 7 of season 3 and it's a Dean/OC. I wrote it because, even though I love Destiel as much as the next person, there aren't enough Straight!Dean fics. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review if you would like me to continue.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 1:

She dreamt of green eyes and freckles; of soft kisses and lingering touches. When she awoke she could still feel his breath on her neck and the ghost of his fingertips on her skin, leaving her gasping and her body aching. The feeling wasn't enough for her to be embarrassed, only enough to leave her with a sense of longing and need.

She never remembered his face but she always knew when it was him. He had appeared in her dreams every night for the past week. She couldn't remember exactly what happened in the dreams but she knew that each night it had always been the same thing.

She got out of bed to shower, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She never could. He consumed her thoughts until the bed felt too big and she couldn't stand being alone anymore. Then she would have to get up anyways.

All she wanted was to know who he was, know why she kept dreaming of him. She didn't for one second believe that he was a figment of her imagination. He couldn't be. It had been too real for that. The feelings he gave her were too real.

* * *

><p>She was at club. She found herself in places like this too often these days. The man in her dreams was driving her insane and the alcohol and crush of bodies helped her feel less alone.<p>

What else could she do? It had been over a fortnight since she began having the dreams and with each passing day the pain in her chest grew. She wasn't sure what the feeling was exactly. There was definitely some sort of sense of loss when she was awake but it wasn't just that. It was almost as if they were connected somehow and being without him made her very anxious. Other than the obvious heartache, she had been feeling a growing sense of dread over the past couple of weeks.

She sighed and ordered a drink to get her mind off things. While she was waiting she looked around the room, keeping an eye out for anyone who she could dance with. There was a good looking dark skinned guy who was a definite possibility. Well, he was until he leaned down and kissed the man he was with. She turned her gaze to a blond man in his early twenties with a dazzling smile. She considered him for a moment before deciding that she didn't like how expensive his suit was. He was probably a jerk. She next eyed an attractive yet dorky looking tall man with longish brown hair. She bit her lip, thinking. He wasn't exactly her type but the familiar ache in her chest had suddenly become stronger and she needed someone to take her home. Not someone that would kiss her sloppily and make a mess of it or someone rough. She needed someone who would treat her gently for a change. Someone like the man in her dreams. The dark haired man seemed like the best option for that.

She plastered on a smile, forgetting about her drink before making her way over to him.

"Hi," she yelled over the music. "Are you waiting for someone?"

He looked down at her as if surprised. Then he shook his head.

"Just here for a good time then?" she asked.

"You could say that," he replied after a moment. She grinned.

"I'm Vivian," she told him, sticking out her hand.

"Sam," he responded with a small smile as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded.

Just then another voice interrupted. "Sam this is a waste of time, let's go check outside."

Vivian tilted her head, trying to find who had spoken. It was only when Sam turned to the speaker that she saw who it was. The air left her lungs in a rush and she suddenly felt faint and unsteady.

She hadn't known she was falling until she felt Sam's arms keeping her upright.

"Are you alright?" he asked but she didn't hear him. She was too busy staring at the other man.

His features, which had been so hard to recall before, now gave her the feeling that she was simply meeting up with a childhood friend whom she hadn't seen in ages. Someone's whose face she'd never really forgotten, it was just in the back of her mind, too far to reach when she hadn't seen them for so long.

His name was on her tongue before she even knew she was going to say it. It felt as natural and familiar as her own, giving her the sensation that she had known it all along, she had simply forgotten.

"Dean." She breathed before collapsing.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot and it would mean more chapters for you. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! It's short and sort of a filler but it needed to be put in. Please enjoy and review when you're done. I hope the characters aren't too OOC (I've never really written Dean before). Other than that, I won't keep you. Read on!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

Chapter 2:

Vivian wouldn't look at Dean. It was too embarrassing; especially now that the memories of the dreams had come back in full force and she could remember everything. She could feel her face heating up just at the thought of it.

The boys had taken her to a motel room. Apparently she had been out for hours. Normally they would've just taken her to a hospital or something, according to Sam, but this was far from normal.

"So," Dean broke the silence awkwardly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"So you guys know each other?" Sam asked. Vivian's face turned even redder.

"Sort of," she said at the same time as Dean said, "in a way." Sam looked between the two, confused.

"Care to elaborate?" Dean coughed, his cheeks becoming slightly flushed as well.

"Remember those dreams I told you about?"

"The ones with way too much information?" Sam half laughed. Dean's blush darkened.

"Yeah those." He nodded towards Vivian without meeting her eyes. "This is her."

Realization covered Sam's features and his eyes widened.

"Oh." He said softly before gazing at Vivian, the full realization of what Dean had said hitting him. "Oh!"

"Yeah," Dean replied quietly, looking at the wall behind Sam, avoiding his eyes.

There was moment of very awkward silence before Sam spoke again.

"We should probably call Bobby," Sam suggested. Dean nodded.

"That would probably be best."

"Who's Bobby?" Vivian asked timidly, raising her eyes for the first time during the entire conversation.

"Bobby's an old family friend. He knows a lot about this stuff," Sam assured her. "He's sort of a dream expert, used to be a therapist."

"No, he wasn't." Dean interrupted, turning to Vivian and looking at her head on. "He's a hunter, like us."

"Dean!" Sam began. "We can't involve her in th-"  
>"She's already involved Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, throwing out his hand to gesture at Vivian. "The best we can do is make sure that she knows what's going on." Sam looked exasperated.<p>

"Whatever," he went to the door. "I'm going to call Bobby."

Both of them just looked at each other for a moment after Sam left not sure what to do. Dean began rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Damn, I want to kiss you," he said. Vivian met his eyes, surprised. She wouldn't have been so blunt but she had been thinking the same thing. Still, she restrained herself.

"That's probably not a good idea," she said quietly. She didn't really know him and those dreams were not natural. What if something evil had implanted the dreams in their minds and they were playing right into some monster's hands? She knew it sounded crazy but since the literal man of her dreams had showed up, she was willing to believe anything. Even if those things weren't an issue, she was afraid that if she kissed him they wouldn't be able to stop.

He breathed deeply and nodded.

"You're right," he agreed, running his hand through his hair. "God, this is confusing."

"Tell me about it."

There was another moment of silence before Dean pulled up a chair and sat in front of her perch on the end of the bed.

"I should probably properly introduce myself," he held out a hand towards her. She shook her head at him, worried that something would happen if she touched him. There was something wrong about all this. He retracted his hand. "Dean Winchester."

"Vivian Lockheart," she responded.

More silence.

"You should probably tell me about hunters and all that stuff you were talking about before," Vivian suggested. Dean nodded.

"I'll give you the short version." She nodded, trying to prepare herself for whatever she was about to hear. She knew due to the way Sam had reacted, it would probably change her life forever.

"It started when Sammy was six months old," Dean began.

* * *

><p>"Bobby wants us to meet him back at his place," Sam said as soon as he entered the room once more.<p>

He was greeted with the sight of Dean and Vivian sitting extremely close, their heads almost touching. He noticed that despite that, neither of them allowed their bodies to make contact. Vivian's expression was one of mild surprise while Dean's was carefully blank.

"How much did you tell her?" Sam asked.

"Everything," Dean replied.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot and it would mean another chapter for y'all. I know it was short but I was really busy and it was necessary. It'll get more exciting when they get to Bobby's and all that. Tell me your thoughts!  
><strong>

**~Liliana**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I usually don't update so fast but I had ideas so here you go. Just so you know, all the lore and things happening to Dean and Vivian are made up by me so don't go telling me it's inaccurate. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

It took them almost a day to get to Sioux Falls. No one spoke a word during that entire time. There was an odd sort of tension in the car as they drove; the kind that made it impossible to listen to music.

Vivian thought about all Dean had told her. She hadn't been surprised when he'd said that monsters exist or when he had told her that he and Sam hunted them. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, even demons, hadn't fazed her. She didn't know why she wasn't more frightened but she accepted her calmness, figuring it was stupid to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She knew that Dean hadn't told her everything even though he said he had. He was holding something back and she had an idea of what it was. She pushed away the thought, hoping it wasn't true. It was probably just that her instincts were all out of whack due to the events of the past few days. _Yes, that must be it,_ she thought deciding not to dwell on it.

After a while she fell asleep, lulled by the motion of the car, and for the first time in weeks her dreams weren't plagued with green eyes and the pressure of fingertips against her skin.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the scrap yard at about 9 o'clock at night. Bobby was waiting on the porch for them, a grim look on his face.<p>

Sam leaned over and shook Vivian awake.

"We're here," he said softly. She nodded groggily and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Bobby," Dean greeted with a wave as he stepped out of the car.

"Where is she?" Bobby asked, getting straight to the point. Dean nodded towards the car just as Vivian was stepping out.

Bobby had the look of a typical redneck with his trucker hat and beard; a beer in one hand, a shot gun in the other. Vivian had been expecting someone older, possibly in their sixties. It only then occurred to her that hunters probably didn't live that long.

"Hi," she said awkwardly. Bobby didn't respond, he just ushered them all inside.

"Better start at the beginning." He said once the three younger people in the room were situated on the couch, Sam between Dean and Vivian.

So Dean told him everything. Vivian listened in interest to his story about the vampire they had been hunting when they had found her. Dean hadn't gone into much detail when he had told her earlier.

Bobby sighed once Dean was finished, "I was afraid you'd say that."

Vivian didn't like the tone he was using. It caused fear to stir in her heart. Were they in danger?

"You two haven't touched yet, have you?" Bobby asked, addressing the two dream lovers. They both shook their heads and Bobby's expression relaxed slightly. "There might still be a chance then."

"What do you mean?" The confusion in Vivian's voice was evident. What was he talking about?

Bobby stood up and went to the desk, grabbing a book that lay open there.

"I might've found something that'll explain what's happening to you two." He said once he had sat down again. Dean looked at Vivian and she nodded, giving him permission to continue.

"What is it?" Dean inquired for the both of them.

"A blood tie," Bobby answered grimly. Sam's eyes widened but Dean and Vivian's expressions of cluelessness were almost identical.

"What?" Vivian asked lamely.

"A blood tie is incredibly dark magic," Sam replied. "To make one requires a bonding ritual that takes days, even weeks."

"It can only be done once every 7 years or so." Bobby added.

"What's it do?" Dean wanted to know, failing to see what the problem was.

"A blood tie can be used for any number of things, depending on the exact ingredients used for the ritual." Sam told them. "Sometimes it's used like voodoo. You kill one person and the other dies. With slight adjustments it could bring someone back to life or transfer a fatal illness from one person to another."

Vivian gaped at him.

"Why would someone want to do that to us?" she asked, eyes wide.

"My best guess is that the demon that holds your contract did it." Dean sent Bobby a warning look.

Vivian's heart sank. Dean had never mentioned any contract.

Bobby ignored Dean and pushed the book he was holding into the younger man's hands.

"There is a small bit of lore that suggests an extremely powerful demon or witch could pull off a very rare ritual intended for a pure woman and a condemned man." Bobby pointed to a few sentences at the bottom of the page.

"Pure?" Dean repeated turning to Vivian, a look of disbelief on his face. "You're a virgin?"

"No," Vivian answered with a shake of her head. "I was planning on going home with Sam when you met me for God's sake."

Sam's eyebrows shot up and his face turned bright red.

"Uh-you-Sam?" Dean spluttered.

Vivian nodded and shrugged. She didn't know why it was so easy to admit something like that when her dreams of Dean had caused her cheeks to flare up so she looked like a tomato but she figured it just had to do with Dean's effect on her. Something about Dean put her off, she noticed. She felt smaller around him, meeker.

"Why me?" Vivian inquired, ignoring the boys and turning back to Bobby.

"I'm not sure," Bobby responded, taking the book back and looking at it. "All it says is that the demon didn't have to necessarily choose you specifically. I mean it could've but there's another ritual it could've used to find you."

"What would the ritual do?" Dean asked, finding his words again.

"Well basically it finds someone who you are compatible with and sends dreams to cause desire," Bobby answered gruffly. He went back to reading. "Looks like you pissed off some hot shot downstairs, boy."

Vivian's eyebrows knit together. "What are the effects of the blood tying ritual?"

"Well due to the fact that each ritual varies depending on the people and ingredients involved the only certain things we know are that you two are connected for better or worse," Sam told her, still embarrassed from her earlier statement and not meeting her eyes. He took the book from Bobby and read for a moment before looking up in surprise, worry etched on every feature.

"And?" Vivian asked, fearing the answer.

"And if Dean touches you, he'll die."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews mean a ton to me and also mean more chapters for you! Tell me what you think!**

**~Liliana**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, yay! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I had finals and all that. This chapter is more from Dean's POV, I hope that doesn't mess you guys up. Anyways, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Note: I will update at least once a month. I hope more but you are guaranteed at least one chapter per month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 4:

"You're dying."

It was a statement, not a question.

Dean looked up at Vivian, who was the one who had spoken. Her voice was soft and almost emotionless as she told him what he had already knew.

The other two had gone to bed long ago and Dean had gotten up to get some water from the kitchen. There he found Vivian sitting at the table with a beer in her hand. There were bags under her blue eyes and her chin length blonde hair was tousled and messy. She looked incredibly tired as she broke the silence.

Slowly he nodded. He had hoped to keep that from her but he supposed that sooner or later she would've found out anyways.

Vivian looked away from him then, biting her lip and nodding. There was a moment when neither of them spoke and then Vivian opened her mouth.

"Bobby said that a demon held your contract. Is that a contract for your life?" She asked.

"Sort of," Dean sighed and decided he might as well sit down. He took a seat across from her, careful not to touch her. "I sold my soul."

Vivian turned her head sharply and looked at him in surprise and disbelief.

"Wha-how-why?" she seemed to be having trouble with choosing what question to ask.

"Sam." Was all he said in response and her shoulders slumped and a look of understanding covered her features.

"Oh," she said quietly.

They again sat in silence, the only sound being that of the dripping sink and Vivian's fingers tapping the bottle in her hand.

"Do you want one?" she offered hesitantly, nodding towards her beer.

Dean figured that he probably wasn't going to go to bed any time soon anyways and agreed, going to the fridge himself and grabbing an identical beer. After he opened it, he took a long drink and put it down on the table only to see Vivian studying him.

"Why me?" she asked suddenly. Dean raised his eyebrows in question.

"Why you what?"

"Why me?" she repeated. She gestured between them. "Why us?" He was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Why is it so damn unfair?!"

Dean just shrugged helplessly.

"You have no idea how often I ask myself that exact same thing."

And just like that, Vivian's tears were gone and she looked tired again.

"I'm sorry," she said in that soft voice of hers. "I forget you must have it much worse."

Dean leaned on the counter across from her and took another swing of beer, not replying.

If any other woman were there he would've tried to milk it. He would've played on her sympathies and they would've ended up in bed together. Not with Vivian though. Even if he would've been able to touch her that's not what would've happened. She was different. The dreams hadn't contained passion and fire; they'd been full of tenderness and care.

He felt that same tenderness as he looked at her now. All in all, she was a beautiful young woman but it was her eyes that had captivated him as soon as he'd heard his name cross her lips. In the dreams they had never been so vivid, so bright. Right now, they looked about one hundred years old and for the first time it occurred to him what a weight he had placed on her shoulders by telling her about the monsters that roamed the Earth.

"It's not the supernatural stuff, you know." She said, seemly reading his mind and breaking him out of his thoughts. She was standing now and she was close. So close he could see small gold flecks in her eyes. Her voice lowered to a whisper as they stared at each other. "It's finding you and being aware that I could lose you at any moment. That and knowing that your death could end up being my fault."

They were too close for it to be safe but for the life of him Dean couldn't remember why as they held each other's gaze.

"Why us?" she asked again, her voice barely audible.

"I don't know," Dean whispered.

They were inches apart now. His gaze lowered to her mouth and her's to his. She stood on her tiptoes, their noses almost touching. He could feel her breath across his lips as he breathed in her scent. She smelled of alcohol, lavender and sadness. She thought he smelt of hard work and tiredness and old spice.

"We can't," he told her.

She bit her lip and raised her eyes to meet his.

"I know."

Slowly she took a step back and gave him a sad smile.

He visibly relaxed as soon as she moved away and he leaned back on the counter again, pinching the bridge of his nose. He briefly looked up to tell her how much he hated this but she was already halfway out the door.

"Goodnight."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear your thoughts! More reviews mean more chapters and they really brighten my day :) Any constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are unnecessary. If you don't like the story just don't read it. **

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


End file.
